Hawaiian Honeymoon
by Epic Quest INC
Summary: A side story to Prince of Darkness, this takes place during the honeymoon, a week after the events in the main story, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1:  The Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: **We **_DO_** **_NOT_** own Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this.

**Hawaiian Honeymoon**

Starring the characters from

**Kim Possible**

**_During their honeymoon in Hawaii, Crystal and Marcella stumble onto something that could have the potential to destroy the island in a matter of seconds. Can they stop it in time, and put an end to any plans the people that summoned this demon attempts? Read, and find out_**.

**Chapter 1**

**The Shopping Trip**

It had only been a week since the widely publicized marriage of Ron Stoppable, and his thirteen guardians, and things seemed quiet for now, many wondered why all of this seemingly endless publicity was thrust upon this unassuming young man, and his young brides, but most played it to the fact that world famous teen hero Kim Possible was among them, and left it at that, few knew the truth, and the less that knew, the better.

"What do you think, Crystal, would mas . . . Ron like this?" came the voice of Marcella Hernandez, who was lingering around a small stand in a narrow alleyway in Honolulu, known as Duke's Lane, where there were many different carts, that peddled some very interesting items, from t-shirts with catchy slogans on them, to native sarongs, and flowered loincloths, to hula shirts that were so loud with their color designs, they hurt the eyes to look at them, to native jewelry, that shined with a weird look when the light hit them just right, at this moment, Marcella was demonstrating a set of Crystal earrings that shimmered in a rainbow of colors, both girls were dressed rather contemporary, Marcella was wearing a bronze blouse, with a matching bronze skirt, while Crystal had opted for a purple tank top, and a pair of lavender capri pants, both of them were wearing satin jackets, Marcella's was a bronze color, while Crystal's was a kind of lavender color, both jackets had an embroidered pattern on the back of them that held a symbolic meaning, which was completely lost to the residents, and tourists of this island city, a large Black Tiger, that appeared to be clawing it's way out of the back of the jacket, around the bottom, was a simple name, with a slogan attached to it:

_**The Black Tigers**_

_**Strike fast, strike hard, and leave no traces.**_

"The earrings . . . yeah, the price . . . not so much." Crystal replied, when she got a look at the price tag attached to them, Marcella nearly choked when she read it,

"Two hundred and fifty dollars!" she exclaimed,

"That's a little steep, if you ask me." Crystal replied,

"No kidding, even if it is Bavarian Crystal." Marcella retorted, she knew that Ron could afford it, he had even given all of the girls that made up his guardians their own credit cards, with a ten thousand dollar limit on them, but, none of the girls had yet to even ring up a tab higher than a thousand, which made Ron very happy with how well they were able to manage their money . . . even if it was his they were playing around with.

"I don't know about you, Marcella, but I'm taking a little side trip to this mall over here, and if I don't find anything, it's back to the hotel, and a good nap." Crystal stated, looking at her '_sister_' with a smile on her face,

"Well, let's see if we can find something to eat first, I'm starving." Marcella replied, which made Crystal quirk an eyebrow at her,

"For normal food, or, the other?" Crystal asked, in a hushed voice,

"Normal food, of course, I'm not at that point yet, Crys, and don't go getting any ideas, either." Marcella replied, arching an eyebrow.

It was a known fact among the tight knit group of guardians that Marcella had a fiery temper, that when set off, could be very dangerous, and they also knew that her thirst for blood was massive, she was known to drain her opponents in battle.

"I saw a nice steakhouse up the road, I think it's called Tony Roma's." Crystal commented, and both walked down the main road, to a small, unassuming steakhouse, the sign out front read:

_**Tony Roma's**_

_**A place for RIBS.**_

"Wonder what they mean by that?" Marcella asked,

"Apparently, ribs are their specialty." Crystal replied, reading the sign carefully, neither of them getting the underlying meaning behind the sign,

"Well, let's just go in, and get something to eat, I'm ravenous." Marcella explained, and they walked through the front door. About thirty minutes later, they walked out, both laughing so hard, they felt they would never stop,

"We should do this more often." Marcella said in between gales of laughter,

"Tell me about it, not only do they have good ribs, but the waiters are complete crack-ups." Crystal replied, laughing so hard, tears of mirth were spilling from her eyes, the laughter died quickly, as both girls went rigid where they stood, their eyes turning from their normal colors, to an ugly lemon yellow color,

"Marcella?" Crystal asked, looking at the attractive Latin-American to her left,

"Yeah, I felt it." Marcella replied, turning to look at the African-American beauty on her right,

"Should we get master?" Crystal asked,

"No time for it, if they finish that incantation, they could call a demon that could destroy this entire island, we need to stop them . . . **_NOW!_**" Marcella replied, through clenched teeth,

"Alright, let's do this, you got your battle gear?" Crystal asked, looking closely at Marcella, who pulled her shirt up slightly, to reveal a black undershirt,

"Never leave the mansion without it . . . you?" Marcella asked, looking at Crystal, who lifted up her shirt to reveal the same black shirt underneath,

"Come on, I saw an unused alley down the road a little way, let's duck in there, and get changed." Crystal commented, running down the street as fast as her legs could carry her, which, considering her "_condition_," was very impressive.

Crystal Donovan, and Marcella Hernandez were two of ten women in Ron's band of guardians, and now, his wives, that are Dhampir, half-human vampires, they carry fewer weaknesses than their full-blooded cousins, but all of their strengths, before anyone had noticed them, they took off down an abandoned alley like a shot, quickly got out of their street clothes, to reveal a black, gymnast style body suit, with no legs, and a set of thigh length, black leather, high-heeled boots, they quickly reached into a pouch, that was hidden on a belt attached around their waists, pulled out a pair of black elbow length gloves, and pulled them onto their arms, disappearing into the shadows as they did so.

* * *

_In a small residential/industrial area near Diamond head, an extinct volcano, only a few minutes away:_

Unnoticed by anyone, two strangely clad women appeared behind an abandoned warehouse from out of nowhere, one of them was African-American, with mid length reddish black hair, and stunning blue eyes, on her head, she wore a black hair band, the other was Latin-American, with long black hair, and jet black eyes that looked haunted, the Latin-American was pulling a set of armlets onto her covered arms, while the African-American moved her hand in front of her, creating a katanna out of the blood that had oozed from a small cut on her right hand,

"You know, I still think that particular weapon is sick." Marcella stated, looking at Crystal with a repulsed look,

"But it comes in handy, I forgot my gloves." Crystal stated, smiling sheepishly, as she twirled the blood sword in her right hand, as though she had spent years in Kendo classes,

"Hell of a way to come prepared." Marcella commented, arching an eyebrow at her '_sister_,'

"I didn't know that this was going to happen, Marcella, did you?" Crystal asked,

"Not until a few seconds ago." Marcella replied dryly,

"And there you have it." Crystal stated, effectively ending that conversation,

"They're around here somewhere, I can feel it." Marcella stated, her eyes turning from black, to a deep crimson color,

"I know . . . but where?" Crystal asked, her stunning blue eyes turning the same shade of crimson,

"Let's look around, I'm sure we'll find them soon enough, make sure to keep your night vision going, Lord knows what we're gonna find." Marcella replied, she had no idea what they were getting into, but whatever it was, she knew it would be big.

* * *

_Yes, this is a short side story to Prince of Darkness, it takes place after the events in that story, during the Honeymoon, as you have guessed, Marcella and Crystal are going to be the focus of this story, why did I pick them, simple, they don't get a lot of air time on the series, unless it's during a game, or a practice, and they're briefly seen as part of the cheer squad, I just feel that they are among the most underutilized characters on the show, rarely having any lines, and only doing cheer stunts, I just felt like something different, will Ron, or Kim be seen in this story, yes, Ron will be seen, but later on_.

_As for knowing certain locations in Honolulu, I was stationed there for a year and a half during my time in the Navy, and I still remember some of the details of the city, such as Duke's Lane, the fact that there's a mall close by it, in fact, the mall is in the building to the east of Duke's Lane, even though it would be considered small to most of us on the mainland, it only has something in the neighborhood of four stores, a restaurant, a Burger King, and a surf shop and the fact that there's a housing development inside of the cone of Diamond Head, don't ask me how they did it, but they did, and the fact that the area surrounding Diamond Head is one of several areas in, and around Honolulu that have a double zoning set up, due to the fact that there's very little land on the islands, both residential, and industrial zones fight for the available land, often times colliding with each other._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_

_and_

**_Dragonmaster_**


	2. Chapter 2:  Warehouse Blues

**Chapter 2**

**Warehouse Blues**

Crystal and Marcella stopped near a large warehouse that looked like it had been abandoned for several years, as they looked up, they saw a small sign hanging from it:

_**Warning:**_

_**Building unsafe.**_

_**ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

"Oh, great, wouldn't you know it, they'd set up shop in an abandoned warehouse that's slated for demolition." Marcella commented, the sarcasm lacing her voice was very noticeable,

"Perfect place, no one would think to look in here." Crystal replied, noting that it was the perfect hideout,

"Yeah, true, let's get this over with, so I can get back to that arcade, and whip your ass in Zombie Mayhem." Marcella commented,

"You've been spending too much time with master in the Rec Room again, Marcy." Crystal replied, shaking her head, of all the times to issue a challenge, she had to do it during a covert mission,

"That mean you're backing out?" Marcella asked, arching an eyebrow,

"Have you ever known me to back down from a challenge," Crystal commented, then, she added, without hesitation, "bring it, little girl."

"Consider it brought, and paid for . . . you're going down!" Marcella stated, moving her head in a circular movement of her neck,

"Not if I take you down first." Crystal replied, that's when a sound caught their well trained ears,

"What was that?" Marcella asked,

"Not sure, sounds like someone's toying around in there with something." Crystal replied, pressing her ear to the sheet metal wall of the warehouse, that's when voices came to them, they were chanting in a language that had been dead for years . . . Aramaic,

"That's Aramaic," Marcella stated, catching it instantly, "I thought that died out centuries ago."

"Apparently not, ready to do this?" Crystal asked,

"Yeah, let's put a stop to this, before they do more damage than even they know conceivable." Marcella stated, grabbing from her armlets, a set of sword handles, she pushed a small switch on the side of the handle, to reveal laser blades.

As they walked into the warehouse, they saw something they never thought possible, centered in the middle of the cavernous warehouse, was a huge fire, burning away, around it were several men, some wearing those loud hula shirts that they had seen for sale at Duke's Lane, one of them was dressed in long black robes, with silver trim, they had guessed that he was the one leading the group,

"Man, I don't believe this, we come in here, thinking that we're stopping a cult, instead, we get revenge of the male Gidget's." Crystal stated, laughing slightly,

"Looks like a bunch of surfer dudes, and beach bums." Marcella commented, sheathing her laser swords, and smiling devilishly, she added quickly, "Oh, I just got one hell of an idea."

"Oh, let me in on it, sis." Crystal replied, the same wicked smile coming over her face,

"Well, it looks like a good scare would easily make them run for cover, so, why not give them what they want." Marcella stated,

"You mean, we play the demons." Crystal replied, looking at Marcella like she had lost her mind,

"Why not?" Marcella asked,

"News flash, Marcy, we're Dhampir, not demons, I doubt that'll work." Crystal pointed out,

"They don't know that, besides, we're only going to scare them into giving up that book they got, no big." Marcella replied,

"I still think this is a bad idea, sis." Crystal replied, going along with the plan,

"Just wait until I give the signal." Marcella stated, they waited in the shadows, effectively hiding themselves from view, until Marcella nodded, and walked out into the dim light of the fire pit,

"Wouldn't you know it, we always get stuck with the freaks." she stated, looking with disgust at the men present in the room,

"Tell me about it, sister, I hoped we'd at least get some cultists, or someone with a knowledge of the texts, instead, we get . . . _sandfleas_." Crystal added, appearing out of the shadows on the other side of the room,

"I noticed, what's the occasion, boy's, surf not high enough for you?" Marcella asked coyly,

"Hardly." the man in black stated, he had a smooth, deep voice, almost like their former master before Ron, but it still didn't sway them,

"Then, what is it?" Crystal asked, looking the group over, hoping that none of them would stand up, and notice they weren't demons, as they had yet to show their powers, and she really hated to do so,

"The path to ultimate power. I expected some response, but a pair of Dhampir is definitely a surprise." the man, whom Crystal and Marcella took to be the leader stated, in a somewhat bored voice,

"So, you figured us out, boy. But do you have any idea what you're doing?" Crystal asked,

"Unlike my boorish companions, I know quite well." the leader stated, in a stiff voice,

"Oh, really, enlighten me, then." Marcella commented, her sarcasm reaching a new high,

"I plan on summoning a very powerful demon, it requires a sacrifice, so my . . . _companions_ are needed." the leader stated,

"Oh, well, that's not all that will be sacrificed . . . _dude._" Crystal commented, putting a heavy amount of sarcasm behind the word _dude_,

"Do tell." the leader commented, in a very bored voice, it was maddening, both girls were quickly beginning to lose their patience with him,

"You're the one reading from the text, right?" Marcella asked,

"Naturally." the leader stated, a question in his voice,

"Well, guess what, _dumbass_ . . . that makes you the demon's first target." Crystal explained, even though she had no idea what she was talking about,

"You really think so, don't you, the texts say that I will be protected." the leader stated rather sniffly, as though the girls were nothing more than bores to him now,

"One thing you need to do, is learn to read, _jackass_." Marcella stated,

"A jackass, am I? We'll see who's still standing once this is all over with." the leader stated, and he began to read from the book in front of him, it was Marcella that moved first, striking with a swiftness that had never been seen by the assembled lot before, hitting the leader of the assembled group with a stiff right hook,

"You think this is some kind of a joke?" Marcella asked, her powers at peak, her eyes glowing crimson, her fangs exposed,

"You're sicker than we thought." Crystal commented, her powers too were at full capacity,

"Call it what you will, bloodsucker, but I intend to finish with this ceremony." the leader stated,

"Oh, man, did you just screw up." Marcella stated, shaking her head, as Crystal's ears began to resemble curls of raw beef, turning redder by the second,

"How so?" the leader asked,

"Well, you see, my sister here tends to take offense at people that call her that word." Marcella replied, as she tried to contain Crystal from attacking,

"But it's the truth, you cannot hide what you truly are, Dhampir." the leader stated,

"Dude, shut up," one of the swimming trunk wearing men stated, looking at the leader with fear etched into his face, "you're pissing them off."

"**_SILENCE!_**" the leader roared, the man quickly became silent again,

"He's got a point . . . _dude_." Crystal stated, as she moved up to the leader, her fangs at full length,

"As you wish . . . minions, attack the infidels." the leader stated, in an almost bored voice,

"Dude, don't make me hurt you." Marcella commented, shaking her head, and rolling her eyes, as one of the beach bums walked up to her, and took up a boxing stance,

"Bring it, hot mama." the guy said, with a heavy surfer kind of drawl in his voice,

"Don't say you weren't warned." Marcella stated, as the man moved in for a nasty uppercut, which she dodged nicely,

"Please . . . don't tell me that's all you got." Marcella stated, commenting on the weak shot the young man sent her way, to which he became embarrassed rather quickly,

"Well, if that's all you got, you're in some serious trouble, kiddo." Marcella stated, hitting the man in the head with a kind of double axe handle smash, knocking the man out in one blow,

"Talk about a weakling." she quipped, looking at the young man, shaking her head, and smiling widely, revealing her three inch long fangs,

"Well, what's it gonna be, bum, you gonna fight, or run, I'm giving you a chance to get out of here." Crystal commented to the man that was standing in front of her,

"Well, I'm not going nowhere, lady." the man replied, an expressionless look on his face, that's when the smell of burning ropes hit Crystal's nose,

"You've got to be kidding me, Marijuana, get real." Crystal commented, shaking her head to rid her nostrils of the foul smell that had invaded them,

"How did you know?" the man asked,

"I can smell it all over you, you smell like a hundred feet of burning ropes." Crystal replied,

"Well, do something about it." the reefer head commented,

"Thank you, no, I would prefer not to be stoned." Crystal remarked, sending a beautiful side kick to the man's gut, knocking the wind out of him,

"See what happens when you smoke too much of that stuff." Crystal commented, as her right hand made contact with the man's jaw, effectively breaking it with one well placed strike, and knocking him out cold.

Within a matter of seconds, there was only three standing in the room, the leader, Crystal, and Marcella.


	3. Chapter 3: Laying The Smackdown

**Chapter 3**

**Laying The Smackdown**

_**Money talks**_

_by_

_**AC/DC**_

_**YEAH!**_

_Tailored suits, chauffeured cars,_

_Fine hotels, and big cigars,_

_Up for grabs, up for a price,_

_The claim is on you,_

_The sights are on me,_

_So what do you do,_

_That's guaranteed,_

_Hey, little girl, you want it all,_

_The furs, the diamonds, the painting on the wall,_

_Come on, come on, love me for the money,_

_Come on, come on, listen to the money talk,_

_Come on, come on, love me for the money,_

_Come on, come on, listen to the money talk,_

_A French maid, foreign chef,_

_A big house, with king sized bed,_

_You've had enough, you ship 'em out,_

_The dollar's up, down, you'd better buy the pound,_

_The claim is on you,_

_The sights are on me,_

_So what do you do,_

_That's guaranteed,_

_Hey, little girl, you broke the laws,_

_You hustle, you deal, you steal from us all,_

_Come on, come on, love me for the money,_

_Come on, come on, listen to the money talk,_

_Come on, come on, love me for the money,_

_Come on, come on, listen to the money talk,_

_Money talks,_

_B.S. walks,_

_Money talks,_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,_

_Come on, come on, love me for the money,_

_Come on, come on, listen to the money talk,_

_Come on, come on, love me for the money,_

_Come on, come on, listen to the money talk,_

_Money talk,_

_Money talk, talk, talk,_

_Hear it talk,_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Money talks._

"Your call." Marcella stated boldly, smiling widely, showing off a pair of three inch long fangs,

"You don't scare me at all." the leader stated, although something told Marcella, and crystal something different,

"Is that a fact," Crystal replied, looking at the leader's feet, "that puddle at your feet tells me something different."

"Yeah, it definitely screams '_weak bladder_,' as far as I'm concerned." Marcella stated wryly,

"We'll see about that." the leader replied, and in one fluid motion, he grabbed a short sword that had been laying out of sight,

"Not a smart move." Marcella stated, waving her hand in front of her, quickly forming a blood sword.

"Interesting, now, let's see if you can handle that piece of equipment." the leader stated with a sly tone in his voice.

"Bring it on." Marcella replied, dropping into a battle stance, and waiting for the leader to make his move.

She didn't have to wait long, the leader came in with a thrust to her abdomen, which she dodged with little effort, and sent the blunt edge of her blade across the man's rump with a hard _**WHACK!**_

"Makes me wonder if this is all worth the bother." Marcella stated in a long suffering voice.

"It is getting kind of boring, isn't it?" Crystal asked, looking at the scene in front of her with amusement, as though it were nothing more than a training session back at the mansion.

The leader turned around, and caught Marcella off guard, and cut her across her cheek,

"Now, you've done it." Marcella stated, rubbing the cut with her thumb, and sucking on the blood that had accumulated there,

"Oh, bad career move, _Sparky_." Crystal stated on a chuckle, as Marcella quickly went in for the finisher.

Within a few seconds, Marcella was locked one-on-one with the leader, as one of the beach bums regained his bearings, and looked around,

"Oh, are you okay?" Crystal asked in a motherly tone, she looked the man's face over carefully, and then, with one swift movement, hit him across the jaw, knocking him out again,

"Back to bed . . . don't let me disturb your nap." Crystal said, as the man's head hit the concrete floor with a loud thump.

A few seconds later, a loud rumbling caught the attention of Crystal, and Marcella,

"That did not sound good." Crystal stated in a monotone, as she looked around for the source of the rumbling, and the loud noise that had preceded it,

"The Destroyer is awake." the leader stated, looking at Crystal and Marcella, and smiling evilly,

"The Destroyer . . . I read something about him in one of the books I got from Master." Crystal stated, looking at Marcella,

"Was it this one by any chance?" Marcella added, handing a large leather bound tome to Crystal,

"Yep, that's the one." Crystal replied, as she looked at the book closely, and began to decipher the writing inside of it.

"Oh, Marci, this is not good." Crystal stated in a very serious tone of voice.

"How not good is '_not good_,' Crys?" Marcella replied,

"The demon he called is uncontrollable by no mortal, if he is let loose on Earth, he will destroy everything in sight in a matter of seconds." Crystal stated, her eyes as round as coins, and her voice shaky,

"Is there a counter, something that will send it back to wherever it came from?" Marcella asked, now abandoning her fight, as the leader ran off into the night,

"There is, but it's complicated." Crystal stated, reading the ancient text in front of her,

"Then do it." Marcella said, a hard edge to her voice,

"Marcella . . . this book is written in Aramaic, I can't decipher it." Crystal stated,

"Can you read it?" Marcella asked.

"Yeah, I can read it." Crystal stated quickly,

"Then read it aloud, it might help." Marcella stated,

"Alright, but I have no idea how much good it'll do." Crystal stated, concentrating on the text in her hands, she began to read the text aloud.

"_Ancient demon, return to the pit from whence you come, bother us no more with your presence, remove yourself from this plane, by the name of the one true God, __**RETURN!**_"

All at once, a rumbling took place near where they were standing, as the concrete floor cracked, and became hot to the touch.

"This is _**NOT GOOD**_, Crys!" Marcella bellowed,

"I tried my best, dammit . . . I told you I couldn't decipher it." Crystal stated.

Without warning, the floor exploded, leaving a large crater in the ground, the demon that had been called stuck it's head out of the hole, then, looking around, it disappeared again, the hole resealed itself, and the concrete floor repaired itself.

"That was . . . interesting." Marcella stated, looking at where the demon had looked around,

"Scary is more like it . . . we don't say a word of this to Master." Crystal stated, looking at Marcella.

"Even if we did, who's to say he'd believe us." Marcella replied,

"Oh, he'd believe us, but still, we don't say a word of this to anyone." Crystal stated, as the two girls exited the warehouse, and shadow ported into the night.

* * *

_At the Honeymoon Suite at the Outrigger Hotel on Waikiki Beach:_

"Where's Crystal, and Marcella?" Ron Stoppable asked, looking at his wives,

"They took off for some alley that was selling different items . . . it's over on Kuhio St." replied Kim Possible, looking at her husband,

"Give them ten more minutes, if they don't come back by then, we take off after them." Ron replied, pacing the floor like an expectant father.

About five minutes later, Marcella, and Crystal walked through the door, both looking happy about something.

"Hello, Master." Marcella stated, flinging herself into Ron's arms, a huge smile on her face, while Crystal joined them on the sofa in the suite, placing her head on Ron's shoulder, and looking up into his eyes.

"Okay, what have you two been up to?" Ron asked, looking suspiciously at both girls, as though they were trying to cover something up.

"Nothing . . . this is our honeymoon, after all, master." Crystal replied, a shocked expression on her face.

"Besides, what could we possible be up to?" Marcella asked, looking at Ron with a very innocent look on her face.

"Okay, I'll let it slide . . . _**this**_ time, but be a little more careful." Ron stated, as though he knew what they had been doing.

The two girls smiled, and snuggled close to Ron, as though they had not been with him for years.


End file.
